Hawkgirl (DC Animated Universe)
Shayera Hol '''(formerly known to Earth as '''Hawkgirl), is the major supporting character from the TV series, Justice League and Justice League Unlimited. Personality Hawkgirl is a very brave and fearless individual, whom is also known for her signature war cry. She does have a habit of being sassy in different situations. This is used during her many quips, which can be directed towards anyone, whether they be an enemies or her own allies. Biography Justice League Shayera Hol was a lieutenant and an instructor in espionage on the planet Thanagar, engaged to be married to Thangarian Commander Hro Talak. She was sent in advance of the Thanagarian invasion as a scout to determine Earths weaknesses should Thanagar's enemies, the Gordanians, attack. Her cover story was that she was tracking criminals to their fortress when she was unexpectedly teleported to Earth. Shayera eventually established herself on Earth and became known to the populace as Hawkgirl. During the Imperium invasion, Hawkgirl was telepathically summoned by J'onn J'onzz to assist in repelling the invaders. Hawkgirl was teamed with Superman to take out the aliens' factories, which propelled smoke into the air to block out the sun. They were unsuccessful and were both captured. J'onn, Wonder Woman, Flash and Green Lantern attempted to rescue the two but were themselves captured. The six heroes were held for the alien invaders leader. After Batman had successfully infiltrated the factory and reversed the smoke process, the group was able to free themselves and destroy the factory and its duplicates around the world. In fact, Hawkgirl was responsible for destroying the Imperium when he attempted to escape on board his personal shuttle craft. Due to her efforts during the invasion, Hawkgirl was invited aboard the Watchtower, and formed the Justice League along with Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, Green Lantern and J'onn. Justice League Unlimited TBA Powers and Abilities Hawkgirl has the ability to fly and soar through the air. Her Thangarian physiology makes her stronger than humans. Her weapon of choice is her trademark mace (an Nth metal weapon that can nullify magic). While usually armed, she has proven herself to fight without her trademark mace on occasions. Due to her military training, Hawkgirl is well-versed in military tactics, detective work, engineering, espionage, relaying information, a feat that impresses experts like Batman. She can even beat batman regularly at chess. Gallery Hawkgirl.jpg Hawkgirl ready to fight.png|Hawkgirl ready to fight Hawkgirl unmasked.png|Hawkgirl unmasked for the 1st time in the series Hawkgirl Unlimited.jpg|Hawkgirl in Justice League Unlimited Shayera on branch.jpg|Shayera scouting ahead Hawkgirl and John Stewart.jpg|Hawkgirl and John Stewart Hawkgirl in flight.jpg Hawkgirl kissing Green lantern on the cheek.jpg|Hawkgirl as she kisses John Stewart's cheek Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman.jpg|Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman Hawkirl's military outfit.jpg|Hawkgirl's military outfit shayeraleavsejohn.jpg|Shayera and John Stewart parting ways for the time being Hawkgirl and Black Hawks.jpg|Hawkgirl and the Black Hawks 34cc82874e3579c01705d9db098b4185.jpg Trivia * Hawkgirl is voiced by Maria Canals *Solomon Grundy affectionately calls Hawkgirl - "Birdnose". *In the episode Terror Beyond, she admits that Solomon Grundy is to date the hardest person for her to airlift. *Whenever she's airborne, her wings sometimes to never move. *This version of Hawkgirl is different from her other incarnations: **Her wings are organic, as opposed to being made entirely out of Nth Metal. **She is the soulmate to John Stewart instead of Hawkman (albeit through an affair , because her husband Katar Hol was too busy leading the villagers). **She and her past life Chay-Ara have similar were both Thanagarian, and thus were never reborn as humans. Category:DC Heroes Category:Justice League Members Category:In Love Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Superheroes Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Humanoid Category:Female Category:Arrogant Category:Military Category:Tragic Category:Neutral Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:Selfless Category:Self Hating Category:Brutes Category:Determinators Category:Aliens Category:Amazons Category:Genius Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Rivals Category:Love Rivals Category:Warriors Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Successful Category:Strategists Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Inconclusive Category:Spouses Category:Merciful Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Role Models